Siempre cuidándote
by Ringo Starr's Girlfriend
Summary: Aunque no lo creas, aunque no lo percibas, aunque no me veas, aunque no me oigas, aunque no me toques, siempre, en cada cosa que haces, yo estoy contigo, Harry, amándote y apoyándote. Participa en el Reto temático: Día de las madres del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR) Spoilers Post DH.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling. **Contiene Spoilers DH y post DH.** El siguiente fic participa en el Reto temático: Día de las madres del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)

Dedicado a todos aquellos que hayan perdido a alguno de sus padres, o a ambos.

-.-.-.-

**Siempre contigo**

_Aunque no lo creas, aunque no lo percibas, aunque no me veas, aunque no me oigas, aunque no me toques, siempre, en cada cosa que haces, yo estoy contigo. _

No sé exactamente en qué momento te convertiste en el hombre que eres. Parece mentira, porque tan sólo ayer, yo te cargaba en mis brazos, enamorándome un poco más de ti a cada segundo.

Desde que me enteré que estabas en mi vientre, supe que eras la más grande fuente de mi felicidad, y supe además que yo debía protegerte de absolutamente todo. Y creo que puedo decir que cumplí con mi deber.

Es curioso cómo la vida da vueltas y se vuelve tan indiscutiblemente impredecible. Cuando conocí a tu padre, pensé mil cosas acerca de él, excepto que algún día terminaríamos casándonos y teniendo un hijo al que amara tanto como tú.

Es más, si te soy honesta, yo creía que él era un cretino bueno para nada, un completo fanfarrón, y un grandísimo idiota. Pero cuando estuvimos en séptimo, descubrí un sentimiento dentro de mí que no podía explicar. Veía a James diferente, ya no lo veía como el arrogante que siempre fastidiaba, sino como a un muchacho valiente, honesto y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara; además, déjame añadir, muy apuesto. Sin duda alguna, James había cambiado, ya no era aquél tonto que se pavoneaba por ahí y que tanto me sacaba de quicio; ahora, era un chico maduro y que había cambiado sus hábitos, y te lo juro que no sé con certeza en qué momento terminé cayendo en sus encantos y caí locamente enamorada de él.

Fue así como empezó todo. Pasaron algunos años, y cada vez mi amor hacia tu padre crecía; entonces, un día, sin previo aviso, James me sorprendió después de una gran velada proponiéndome matrimonio, cambiando mi vida para siempre.

Y así de improvisto como fue la propuesta de matrimonio que me hizo tu padre, lo fue su propuesta de tener hijos. De inmediato caí entusiasmada con la idea, y aquello me robaba el sueño, porque todas las noches antes de dormir, trataba de imaginar una vida entre James, tú y yo, permitiendo que me embargara la felicidad.

Recuero con anhelo y una gran sonrisa en la cara todos esos meses de embarazo; cuando tu padre hablaba contigo a través de mi vientre, las pequeñas patadas que me dabas, la emoción que me inundaba al saber que una pequeña criaturita crecía dentro de mí… Me sentía la persona más dichosa en todo el mundo.

Pero nada, hijo, nada, me hizo tan feliz como traerte al mundo. La noche en que te tuve fue sumamente agotadora; el parto parecía algo interminable, no paraba de gritar y de hacer un gran esfuerzo físico, todo se volvía nublado a mí alrededor, y llegó un momento en el que creo que no distinguía la realidad. Pero todo valió la pena en el instante en el que pude tenerte finalmente entre mis brazos e inundarte de besos y caricias. No hacía falta detallarte mucho para saber que eras idéntico a tu padre, pero habías sacado mis ojos, y eso te hacía aún más especial para mí porque eras una especie de combinación de tu padre y yo. Cuando estiraste tu pequeño dedo índice y pude tomarlo entre mi mano, no pude resistir y las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos de la grandiosa felicidad que me embargaba.

Todo el año que pudimos tenerte con nosotros, fue el año más maravilloso de mi vida. James no paraba de repetirme lo hermosa que me veía y que la dicha lo embargaba. Todo en nuestro hogar era alegría. Amábamos jugar contigo, hacíamos algunos trucos de magia para ti, como hacer aparecer pequeños pájaros, improvisar juguetes transformando objetos que tuviese cerca, o simplemente hacer que salieran chispas de nuestras varitas para entretenerte; y nuestro premio era que aplaudieras y rieras de esa manera que sólo tú sabes hacer. James se emocionó muchísimo cuando montaste por primera vez esa escoba de juguete que te regaló Sirius en motivo de tu cumpleaños; dijo que definitivamente su hijo había heredado sus habilidades para jugar Quidditch. ¡Y vaya que tuvo razón!

Pero como tú mismo pudiste comprobar después, hijo, no todo en la vida es rosa. Siempre he lamentado profundamente que tuvieras una infancia y una adolescencia tan difícil. Como quisiera que hubieses tenido una vida normal y que nunca hubieses tenido que vivir todo lo que te tenía preparado el destino. Pero el día en el que el Innombrable irrumpió en nuestro hogar, yo tenía que cumplir con mi deber como madre, y como supe desde el momento en el que me enteré que estabas en mi vientre, yo debía protegerte ante todo. No fue una fácil elección, hijo; no por el hecho de que perdiera mi vida, ya que por ti yo lo daba todo sin pensarlo, sino porque sabía que vendrían tiempos difíciles para ti, y eso no me dejaba en paz. ¡Pero no iba a permitir nunca que el Innombrable te tocara un cabello, o al menos, no sin antes dar la vida por ti!

Y como había predicho, tu vida nunca fue fácil. Tu infancia se vio empañada por el trato que te daban mi hermana, mi cuñado y mi sobrino. Siempre tuviste que observar cómo tus tíos le daban todo a Dudley, mientras a ti no te daban nada; siempre tuviste que aguantar que te trataran como a un intruso, que no te dejaran usar el televisor y todo el tiempo te sirvieran menos comida; siempre tuviste que aguantar los maltratos de tu primo en el colegio, y que por ello no consiguieras muchos amigos; siempre tuviste que buscar soluciones por ti mismo porque no nos tenías a nosotros para buscar consejo; siempre habías tenido que aguantar dormir en la alacena debajo de la escalera, porque tus tíos estaban reacios a otorgarte tu propia habitación, sin todas esas arañas, el polvo y el excesivamente reducido espacio. Y se a la perfección cuán solo te sentiste en innumerables ocasiones, Harry. Pero te diré un secreto: _nunca estuviste solo. _

Durante todos esos años, tu padre y yo estuvimos aquí, observándote, velando por ti, apoyándote en lo que fuese que emprendieras.

Y no negaré que me inundó la emoción el día en que descubriste que eres un mago. Sentí algo muy especial al saber que mi hijo finalmente iría a Hogwarts y aprendería un montón de encantamientos; sentía que estarías finalmente en mi mundo, que te acercarías más a mí. Y es imposible describir la satisfacción que sintió tu padre el día en que jugaste tu primer partido de Quidditch y de manera insólita, cogiste la Snitch.

Y si bien te encantaba tu vida en Hogwarts y sentías que al fin estabas en tu verdadero hogar, desde tu primer año tuviste que enfrentar cosas muy difíciles para tu edad. En muchas ocasiones, Harry, pensaste que estabas solo. Había momentos que ni si quiera Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sirius, Lupin y todos tus seres amados llenaban esa sensación de que te enfrentabas a algo demasiado grande para ti, y de que estabas solo. Pero, cariño, tú nunca anduviste solo, porque siempre estuvimos ahí contigo. Siempre estuvimos pendientes de cada paso, cada decisión, cada aventura, cada problema… Nosotros _siempre _hemos estado ahí contigo, dándote todo nuestro amor y apoyo.

Cuando cumpliste diecisiete, la vida se volvió aún más complicada para ti. Tuviste tanto que enfrentar, Harry. ¡Y pensar que al principio querías hacer toda esa travesía tu solo! Pero como era de esperar, Ron y Hermione quisieron acompañarte. ¿Cómo habría sido si te hubieses criado con nosotros? Me pregunto si alguna vez tus amigos nos hubiesen conocido. De seguro que sí. Y en todo ese tiempo que estuve contigo agradecí profundamente la fidelidad que sentían Ron y Hermione hacia ti; siempre estuvieron contigo, ayudándote, y por eso les tengo un enorme aprecio.

Después de todo ese año confuso y lleno de sufrimiento, finalmente, luchaste con el Innombrable y saliste airoso. Tu padre y yo sentimos tanto orgullo. Nuestro hijo. Nuestro amado hijo derrotó al Innombrable. Nuestro amado hijo fue quién venció al mismo ser que nos arrebató de su lado. Y durante todo ese caótico año de búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, durante la batalla de Hogwarts, durante el encuentro en el bosque prohibido, durante tu lucha con él, siempre, _siempre, _estuvimos contigo.

Al fin tuviste tiempo de hacer una vida en donde no tuvieses que pelear contra magos tenebrosos y escapar de la muerte a cada instante.

Déjame decirte, cariño, que me pareció que no pudiste escoger a una mujer más espléndida para ti que Ginny. Quisiera, sin duda, haber conocido personalmente a mi nuera. Le tengo un infinito aprecio al igual que a Ron y a Hermione, y a todas las personas que te apoyaron.

¡Y qué decir sobre nuestros nietos! Cuando vimos por primera vez a James Sirius, bueno… Digamos que tu padre estaba a punto de volverse loco. Yo no pude contener las lágrimas al conocer a mi amado nieto Albus, que al igual que tú, sacó mis ojos; o cuando conocí a la hermosa niña pelirroja a la que llamaste igual que a mí.

Tu padre saltó de alegría cuando James Sirius ganó su primera copa de Quidditch siendo el capitán del equipo, y casi lloró cuando Albus repitió tal hazaña. Yo no paraba de sonreír cuando la alguna vez pequeña Lily Luna Potter fue nombrada Premio Anual de Hogwarts.

Y finalmente, hijo, aquí estamos. Aunque parezca sorprendente, nosotros siempre estuvimos allí. Cuando te casaste con Ginny, cuando tuviste hijos, cuando estos hicieron sus propios logros, cuando te convertiste en jefe del Departamento de Aurores, cuando tu también te hiciste abuelo… _Siempre _a tu lado, amándote y apoyándote. _Siempre _sintiéndonos sumamente orgullosos del que alguna vez fuese un pequeño bebé cuyo dedo entraba completo en mi mano, y que ahora es un gran hombre.

Pero estás viejo. Han pasado los años y aunque sea difícil para ti, te queda poco tiempo. Al fin podremos reunirnos, al fin estaré ahí para abrazarte e inundarte de besos, sin importar que seas un adulto. Más cuando miras hacia atrás, hacia lo que ha sido tu vida, y a pesar de todos los momentos dolorosos y los altibajos, sabes que lo hiciste bien, y eso te hace pensar que con toda certeza descansarás en paz. Y nosotros, gustosos, te esperamos aquí listos para darte la mejor recibida que alguien te pueda ofrecer.

_Aunque no lo creas, aunque no lo percibas, aunque no me veas, aunque no me oigas, aunque no me toques, siempre, en cada cosa que haces, yo estoy contigo. _

…

En los espaciosos jardines de una bonita casa del Valle de Godric, se encontraba una pareja de ancianos sentados en el césped, aprovechando el espléndido clima de verano que hacía aquel día. Habían estado sacando algunas cosas que ya no usarían de la casa, con intención regalarlas o desecharlas; y de improvisto, hallaron un montón libros viejos con fotografías de personas que se movían dentro de las imágenes. El tiempo era muy caluroso, y por su avanzada edad se encontraban ya algo agotados, de modo que decidieron aprovechar el clima rememorando los viejos tiempos afuera de la casa.

—¡Vaya! ¡Había olvidado cuan divertida fue la cara que puso Ron cuando el padre dijo "puede besar a la novia" y Scorpius se abalanzó sobre Rose! —exclamó divertida Ginny mientras contemplaba a un hombre pelirrojo que aplaudía en la foto, pero que no podía evitar poner una expresión seria y fruncir el ceño.

—¿Sabes? Aunque no lo admita, creo que le tiene cierto cariño —replicó Harry mientras miraba divertido la escena que ocurría en la foto.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero tu muy bien sabes cuán cabezota es mi hermano —contestó Ginny risueña—. Me enteré de que el otro día incluso lo ayudó a organizar su velada de aniversario con Rosie. Pero bueno, el nunca admitirá que en el fondo lo quiere.

—Y mira, aquí está la boda de Lily… Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿no? Pareciera que fue ayer cuando estaba aquí correteando de un lado a otro con Hugo y sus hermanos… —La voz de Harry se fue apagando hasta llegar a un susurro, cuando de pronto, un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza—. ¿No quisieras a veces tener un giratiempo que nos devuelva a esos días? —Echó una mirada nostálgica al jardín alrededor antes de seguir hablando—. Me encanta tener la casa para nosotros dos, y adoro a nuestros nietos… Pero a veces extraño esos tiempos en que nuestros hijos eran sólo nuestros y dependían de nosotros, y todo el bullicio que hacían con sus travesuras…

—Yo también extraño eso de vez en cuando, cariño. Pero, ¿sabes? Nuestros hijos son ahora unos encantadores hombres y mujer, y aunque a veces quisiera que todavía viviesen bajo este techo, no podría pedir más de ellos —Ginny reflexionó un momento antes de añadir—. Además, para el bullicio seguimos teniendo la Madriguera… Sé que tampoco es lo mismo sin mis padres, pero es adorable ver jugar a todos nuestros nietos, ¿no te parece? Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos.

Harry sonrió ante la respuesta de Ginny.

—Claro que sí.

Durante un par de horas más, Harry y Ginny permanecieron allí viendo fotos de las bodas de sus hijos, algunos de sus sobrinos, las de los hermanos de Ginny y la suya misma, fotos de sus tiempos en Hogwarts, las graduaciones de sus hijos, algunas de sus más emocionantes vacaciones, de sus hijos cuando iban al colegio, su luna de miel, de los partidos de Quidditch de Ginny… Hasta que finalmente el sol comenzaba a ponerse y decidieron entrar a la casa.

—Buenas noches, cariño —Le dijo dulcemente Harry a Ginny una vez que estaban en la cama listos para dormir.

—Que descanses, Harry.

…

Era muy temprano, el sol apenas estaba saliendo, y Ginny comenzaba a despertar. Abrió lentamente los ojos y comenzó a bostezar y a desperezarse. Volvió la mirada al hombre que dormía a su lado, y comenzó a zarandearlo suavemente, como de costumbre, para despertarlo.

—Harry, cariño, ya amaneció. ¿Qué te apetece desayunar hoy?

Pero por primera vez, Harry no respondía a su llamado.

—Harry, no seas dormilón… Despierta… —más la falta de respuesta de Harry comenzaba a preocupar a Ginny—. Si esto es una broma, Harry, no es divertida…

Al cabo de un minuto, Ginny comprendió lo que sucedía… Comprendió que Harry no le estaba jugando ninguna broma, ni que era que aún tuviese demasiado sueño… Se estremeció ante los pensamientos que pasaron por su mente y no pudo contener algunas lágrimas. Después de todas las aventuras y los momentos felices que vivió con el amor de su vida, éste, finalmente, y aunque no por decisión propia, la había abandonado…

…

—¿Eres tú, Harry?

—Ma… ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Tu expresión denotaba que no entendías nada de lo que ocurría, pero yo no pude evitar salir corriendo a tu encuentro a darte ese enorme abrazo que reserve sólo para ti. Tu rostro aún parecía confundido, y para calmarte un poco, decidí, además, darte un montón de besos.

—Harry, hijo… No sabes cuánto te extrañé, pero al fin, aquí estamos, juntos tu padre, tu y yo —Levanté la mirada hacia tus ojos que eran idénticos a los míos y me perdí en ellos, maravillada, de que finalmente estuviéramos reunidos—. Y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que estamos tan orgullosos de ti… Fuiste un gran hombre, Harry, yo no hubiese podido pedir un hijo mejor que tú… Y también quiero que sepas que _siempre _estuvimos junto a ti, apoyándote y amándote.

—Ven acá, muchacho, tienes que darle un gran abrazo a tu padre también —intervino James con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y los brazos extendidos.

—No puede ser… Ustedes… No puede ser… ¡Al fin estoy con ustedes! —Harry se acercó a su padre y obedeció su petición, esta vez con una expresión de alegría en lugar de confusión en la cara—. Pero, ¿Qué pasará con Ginny? ¿Y con mis hijos?

—Ginny vendrá dentro de poco con nosotros, cariño —respondí—, y tendrás que esperar más por tus hijos. Pero tranquilo, todos ellos van a estar muy bien.

—Y nosotros también, mamá. Al fin los tres juntos.

Esta vez, sabía que no habría ningún mago tenebroso que nos separara. Esta vez, nos habíamos reunidos para descansar juntos en paz, mientras, aunque ellos no lo supieran, velábamos por el bienestar de los seres amados que Harry dejó atrás. Y yo, no cabía en la felicidad de estar finalmente con mi adorado muchacho y que nada, absolutamente nada, nos separaría esta vez.

FIN

-.-.-.-

¡Bueno! Después de unas semanas de lo más moviditas que no me habían dejado sentarme a escribir bien esta historia, ¡aquí estoy! En una repentina noche de inspiración. Tenía la historia en la mente, pero de veras que no lograba escribir una mísera línea, y ahorita vengo, me siento, y ¡PUM! ¡Me vino de repente la inspiración bendita y al fin lo escribí!

Pues nada, es el primer reto en el que participo y espero haberlo hecho bien y que quienes me lean disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo. Porque en serio que me gustó muchísimo escribir esto.

¡Que tengan todas las madres un feliz día (en el día que se celebre en sus respectivos países)!

PD: Para las chicas del foro, me gustó bastante poner el Scorose implícito, ja, ja, ja, soy malota.


End file.
